


Dancing Confessions

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dancing on the rooftop, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Precious Harry Osborn, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: On the way home from a patrol Peter finds his best friend Harry sitting on the roof, looking down and tired. He decides to intervene and make him feel better, which he does, along with finding out a confession and making one of his own...
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Dancing Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request on my reader insert tumblr for a Parksborn fic, so I thought I'd post it here too :3
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated x

Peter had just finished his evening patrol and was headed home. He decided to swing by the Osborn's place to make sure everything was okay. As he swung over the vigilante noticed someone sitting on the roof, landing soundlessly he saw the figure was Harry.  
The teen sat with his knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around them as his chin rest on them.  
His gaze on the sunset.  
"Harry?" Peter asked softly, causing the other teen to jump slightly as he looked over.  
"Oh, hey Pete," the teen sighed, returning to his previous position.  
"Mind if I sit down?" Peter asked.  
Harry shrugged.  
That was when Peter noticed the bags under his eyes and felt worry spike in his chest. He sat down and turned his own gaze to the sunset. 

The two sat in silence for a while before Peter broke it.  
“You okay?”  
“I’m so tired,” Harry sighed, voice slightly muffled by his knees, “my Dad wants so much from me, and I’m just so tired of it all.”  
“I’m sorry Harry,” Peter told him.  
Peter had known Norman had been pushing Harry a little harder than normal lately. He just didn’t realise how hard, though the dwindles meet ups should have been a giveaway.  
“Not your fault,” Harry sighed again, voice dropping to a whisper, “I just wanna get away from it all. Just for a while.”  
Peter felt his chest squeeze at that. He hated seeing his best friend so down and tired.  
Just then he got an idea and stood up.  
“C’mon,” he said helping Harry to his feet.  
“Wh – what are you doing?” The teen asked as Peter wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.  
“I can’t bear to see my friend like this, so we’re gonna get away from it for a while and lift your mood up,” Peter replied with a smile in his voice, “starting with this.”  
Harry’s eyes widened in realisation that the ‘this’ meant swinging.  
“Oh shi-” his curse was cut off by a scream as Peter jumped from the roof and caught himself with a web. 

Harry clung onto Peter for dear life, face hidden in his shoulder.  
“You okay there Harry?” Peter called over the wind.  
“You drop me, I’m gonna kill you,” Harry replied, Peter chuckling as he kept swinging.  
A few moments later Peter touched down on a roof holding onto Harry as he slowly let go.  
“You okay?” Peter asked as he steadied him.  
Harry glared at him playfully even though he still looked exhausted.  
“Please don’t ever do that again, I hate flying.”  
“You have a glider,” Peter reminded him.  
“That’s different,” Harry grumbled.  
Peter didn’t say anything, but Harry knew he was smiling underneath the mask.  
“So why did you take me from one roof to another?” Harry asked.  
“Because you need to feel better,” Peter said, slipping off his mask, “and that wasn’t gonna happen over at Oscorp.”  
Harry couldn’t help but smile at how adorably considerate his friend was. 

“Can I borrow your phone?” Peter asked.  
“Sure,” Harry said handing it over, watching as Peter searched for something.  
Seconds later music started playing and Harry smiled as Peter set the phone atop his mask and walked over to him.  
“Uh Pete, what’re you doing?” Harry asked as Peter took his hands in his.  
“C’mon Harry we used to dance as kids all the time,” the brunette said, gently pulling him closer.  
“Yeah kids Pete, we’re teenagers now,” Harry protested as he let Peter place his arms on his shoulders.  
“Still kids,” Peter countered, resting his hands on his friends waist.  
Harry was thankful for the darkness, feeling himself flushing at the closeness.  
It was true. Since the boys were kids whenever one of them felt down or upset, the other would put on some music and they would dance until they felt better.  
Neither remember how it started.  
But it become a tradition and something that was solely for them. It still helped, all these years later.  
Only know Harry had a big massive crush on his friend and the closeness made him feel all warm inside. 

The two of them stayed there swaying on the rooftop until the stars came out. Harry pulled Peter close and hugged him, hiding his face in his shoulder.  
Screw the nerves and butterflies. He was in love with his best friend.  
“Thank you Pete,” he said, voice muffled by the suits fabric.  
“You know I’m always here for you Har,” Peter said with a smile, giving his friend a small squeeze.  
The duo stood embraced in the warmth of eachother’s arms before Harry yawned, Peter chuckling lightly.  
“Tired?” He asked, feeling Harry nod, “let’s get you home.”  
Harry whined and reluctantly pulled away, pocketing his phone as Peter pulled his mask on. The brunette stood at the edge of the roof and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, smiling as the teen wrapped around like a koala as he swung across the city. 

In no time at all they were outside of Harry’s window, Peter holding the teen as he opened it and climbed in.  
“Thanks for tonight Pete,” Harry told him, turning to face his friend who now upside down, “I feel loads better.”  
“No need to thank me Har,” Peter told him, “I’m your best friend, just doing my job.”  
“Heh I guess you were,” Harry said with a smile.  
Upon seeing his smile, Peter the smile of his own stretch across his face. It made warmth bloom in his chest.  
“Well I should get going, Aunt May will be wondering where I am,” Peter said after a few moments silence.  
“Oh yeah, yeah of course,” Harry said, biting his lip, “wait.”  
“What’s wrong?” Peter asked.  
“I just – can I – can I try something before you go?”  
Peter nodded, wondering what had made Harry so nervous all of a sudden.  
“Just don’t freak out okay?” Harry said as he stepped closer, gently pulling the mask down until it rest just above Peter’s nose.  
“Harry what-”  
Peter never got to finish as Harry pressed their lips together. 

Electricity seemed to jump between them as eyes fluttered shut, the two getting lost in the feel of one another’s lips.  
After a few seconds Harry gently pulled away and let his eyes flutter open.  
“Wow,” he whispered.  
“Yeah,” Peter agreed a little breathlessly as he opened his own eyes again, “why?”  
“I really like you Peter,” Harry blurted before he lost his nerve, “I’ve liked you for a really long time, since before you were Spider-Man. I mean you’re smart, funny, nerdy in a cute way and really cuddly when you’re asleep.”  
Peter blushed a little at that.  
“But most of all Pete. You’re my best friend and can’t bear the thought of living in a world without you. And if this makes you uncomfortable I totally understand and-”  
“Harry,” Peter cut him off, landing on his feet in his friends room as he removed his mask, “I really like you too.”  
Harry’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
“I have since the moment I met you. You were always there for me Harry, when Mom and Dad died, when Uncle Ben died. Heck you always find ways to make me laugh and your hugs make me feel safe, hence the clinginess. Plus you’re crazy smart and super funny. I don’t wanna live in a world without you either.”

Harry couldn’t believe it.  
His childhood friend liked him back.  
Him.  
Harry Osborn.  
The teen was so happy he felt like he could burst from excitement.  
“Can – can I kiss you?” He asked, pressing his lips to Peter’s when the brunette nodded.  
“Will you go out with me?” Harry asked against his lips.  
“I’d love to,” Peter replied, arms snaking around Harry’s neck.  
Both of them smiled.


End file.
